Takanuva
Takua war ein Matoraner des Lichts und Chronist von Mata Nui und später Takanuva, Toa des Lichts. =Geschichte= Als Matoraner Karda Nui und Metru Nui Takua war ein Matoraner des Lichts, der in der Höhle Karda Nui, innerhalb des Matoraner-Universums, lebte und ein guter Freund von Matoraner Solek war. Als die Toa Mata in Karda Nui waren, traf er Gali, die er sehr bewunderte, und fragte sie, wie er auch ein Toa werden könne. Darauf hatte Gali keine Antwort, nur, dass wahrscheinlich Helden kommen würden, wenn man sie bräuchte. Takua verabschiedete sich, indem er sagte, dass sie bald von ihm hören würde, wenn man gerade über Helden redete. Eines Tages wurde Takua über Nacht - während der Fehlenden Zeit vom Orden von Mata Nui nach Metru Nui geschickt und lebte dann dort, in einer Tarnung als Ta-Matoraner. Mata Nui thumb|150px|left|Takua der Chronist. Nach der Großen Kathastrophe verlor er durch einen Makuta, Teridax, sein Gedächtnis, er hielt sich nun für einen Matoraner des Feuers, da er wegen seiner Tarnung aussah wie ein solcher. Er und die anderen Matoraner lebten nun auf der Insel Mata Nui. Die Priester und Ältesten, die Turaga Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa und Matau, erzählten Takua und den anderen, dass der böse Teridax die Matoraner und ihren Großen Geist Mata Nui eingeschläfert hatte. Die Turaga hatten die Matoraner wieder erwecken können, aber der Große Geist schlief nach wie vor. Dann gab es ein Jahr lang Frieden, in dem die Matoraner sechs Dörfer, Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro, Ko-Koro, Onu-Koro, Po-Koro und Le-Koro bauten. Dann jedoch kam der Teridax wieder, verzauberte die Tiere der Insel, die Rahi, und ließ einen tausendjährigen Krieg beginnen. Die Suche nach den Masken Nach diesen tausend Jahren bekam Takua den Auftrag auf der ganzen Insel die sechs sagenhaften Toa-Steine zu finden und sie zum großen Tempel Kini-Nui zu bringen. Als er das getan hatte, schwammen sechs Kanister mit legendären Toa, Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa darin, die lange auf dem Meer umhergetrieben waren, nach Mata Nui und kamen, das Land vor Makuta und seinen Schergen zu retten. Takua verlor jedoch dummerweise schon wieder sein Gedächtnis. Bald wurde er zum Chronist. Als solcher erlebte er viele der Abenteuer der Toa Mata, Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa mit, zum Beispiel, wie sie zum ersten Mal Teridax bekämpften. Plötzlich waren die Toa jedoch verschwunden und Takua war von insektenartigen Kreaturen umringt. Dennoch konnte er durch einen geheimen Tunnel fliehen und traf am Strand von Mata Nui auf den Turaga Vakama. Als die beiden nach Ta-Koro, das Dorf des Feuers, zurückkehrten, stellten sie fest, dass dieses von den Insektenkreaturen - Vakama nannte sie Bohrok - angegriffen wurde. Der Turaga schickte Takua, die Toa zu warnen. Der Bohrok-Krieg Als Takua bei den Toa ankam, bemerkten diese schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der aufgeregte Takua aber brachte nur „Bohrokbohrokbohrokbohrok…!“ hervor. Vakama erzählte den Toa alles, was er über die Bohrok wusste, und durch eine Vision wurde den Toa klar, dass sie von jeder Sorte Krana eine bekommen mussten. Die Krana waren die Masken der Bohrok und das einzige organische und denkende an ihnen- ohne die Krana befolgten die Bohrok jeden Befehl, den sie hörten. Und das schlimmste: Auch ein Toa oder Matoraner konnte von Krana gesteuert werden! Der Schwarm der Feuer-Bohrok, der Tahnok, griff Po-Koro an, wo sich auch Takua aufhielt. Ein Matoraner, Hafu, wäre fast von den Bohrok besiegt worden, wenn nicht Toa Pohatu gewesen wäre. Turaga Onewa evakuierte alle nach Ga-Koro, während sich Takua und sein freund Jaller auf nach Le-Koro machten. Dort griffen die Erd-Bohroks, die Nuhvok, an und brachten bis auf eine kleine Gruppe Matoraner alle in ihre Gewalt. Dann trafen Takua, Jaller, Nuparu, Onepu mit Maschinen, die die Onu-matoraner erfunden hatten und die sie Boxor nannten, ein und halfen, Turaga Matau und seine Leute wieder von den Krana zu befreien. Lewa wurde von Onua geheilt. Dann machte sich die Truppe auf nach Ga-Koro. Dort sah es aber auch nicht viel besser aus, denn es wurde von den Stein-Bohrok, den Pahrak, angegriffen. Am Ende wurden jedoch die Boxor in den Fluten der Bucht von dem schwimmenden Ga-Koro versenkt und die Matoraner und die zwei turaga mussten sich auf das letzte Stück des Dorfes retten Doch in dem Moment, in dem die Toa die Bahrag in einen Käfig aus Protodermis eingefroren hatten und dadurch alle Krana verschwanden, brach der Boden unter den Helden zusammen und sie fielen in Energie-Protodermis, die sie zu den viel stärkeren Toa Nuva machte. In Ga-Koro brachen alle Bohrok im letzten Moment zusammen, und es erschienen in den Toa-Suvas, den Schreinen der Toa Nuva, Toa-Symbole, die die Elementarkräfte der Toa darstellten. Die Bohrok und Bohrok Va halfen danach beim Wiederaufbau des Dorfes. Dasselbe taten sie auch in den anderen Dörfern. Takua und Jaller gingen wieder nach Ta-Koro zurück. Die Bohrok-Kal thumb|225px|Tahu, Jaller und Takua wandern los Als die beiden in Ta-Koro ankamen, war Toa Tahu in einen Toa Nuva verwandelt worden, und sein Nuva-Symbol wurde im Dorf bewacht. Doch schon bald nach der rückkehr der Matoraner aus Ga-Koro tauchte plötzlich ein seltsames Wesen, das ein wenig an einen Tahnok erinnerte, auf und stahl das Symbol. Tahu konnte ihn nicht aufhalten; er wurde unter einem Steinhaufen begraben und seine Maske wurde grau. Ein wenig später brach Tahu zusammen mit Takua und Jala, der sich wieder in Jaller zurückbenannt hatte, da Vakama ihm erklärt hatte das er früher so gehießen hatte, auf um den seltsamen Bohrok zu stoppen. Bald kam heraus, dass allen sechs Toa Nuva das Symbol von Bohrokwesen, die übrigens Bohrok-Kal hießen, gestohlen worden war, aber am Ende konnten die Toa Nuva diese mithilfe der Vahi, der Maske der Zeit, und allen ihren Elementarkräften besiegen. Die Matoraner bekamen bald eine Anleitung, um größer zu werden, so groß wie sie waren, bevor sie in einer Matoarnerkugel eingesperrt gewesen waren. Alle Matoraner, auch Takua, folgten der Anleitung; nun wurden die Matoraner auch wieder "Matoraner" und nicht mehr "Tohunga" genannt. Die Maske des Lichts thumb|left|Der [[Teridax|Makuta erscheint Takua.]] Wenig später fand ein Turnier einer Neuerfundenen Variante des Kolhii-Spiels auf der ganzen Insel statt. Jaller und Takua machten das Team für Ta-Koro, aber als dann das Endspiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po-Koro im neuen Kolhii-Stadion in Ta-Koro stattfand, war Takua auf einmal verschwunden… Jaller fand seinen Freund schließlich an einem Lavastrom, wo er ein Totem untersuchte und eine seltsame goldene Maske fand. Doch dann kam eine riesige Lavawelle und hätte Takua beinahe weggespült- wenn Tahu nicht gewesen wäre. Dann steckte sich Jaller die Maske in seinen Rucksack und rannte mit Takua hinüber zum Kolhii-Stadion, wo sie es grade noch rechtzeitig bis zum Kolhii- Spiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po- Koro schafften. Ga-Koro gewann das Spiel, bei dem Takua einen neuen Trick vorführte. Am Ende des Spiels fiel Jaller bei der Verbeugung die goldene Maske aus dem Rucksack, und zwar so, das sie ihn anstrahlte. Deswegen hielten ihn alle für den Vorboten des siebten Toa des Lichts, zu dem die Maske führen sollte. Doch der „Vorbote“ zwang seinen Freund Takua dazu, mitzukommen. So zogen die beiden los und wanderten dem Licht der Maske hinterher. Währenddessen wanderten Jaller und Takua durch den Urwald von Le- Wahi, wo sie einer Flammenbärin begegneten, die sie erst besiegten, nachdem Jaller eine Runde Rodeo reiten gemacht hatte und Lewa ihnen zur Hilfe kam, die Bärin aber nicht tötete, sondern wegschickte. Dann flogen sie gemeinsam mit Lewa auf dem rücken eines Gukko- Vogels nach Ko- Wahi, wobei sie aber Takuas Reitkrebs Puku zurücklassen mussten und von der Zerstörung Ta-Koros erfuhren. Also verließ Lewa sie und ging zu den anderen Toa, während die beiden Toasucher in Ko-Wahi Kopaka begegneten, der für sie gleich ein paar Bohrok einfror. Dann kamen Takua, Jaller und Kopaka nach Ko-Koro, doch auch dieses Dorf wurde von den Rahkshi angegriffen und Kopaka lieferte sich einen harten Kampf mit Makutas Söhnen, bevor er sie schließlich in einem kleinen See einfrieren konnte. Dort begegneten die drei auch Puku, die ihnen bis hier hinterhergelaufen war. Kopaka drehte um, um sein Dorf weiter zu beschützen, während Jaller und Takua in die Tunnel von Onu- Koro gingen. Doch dort verloren sich die beiden, und Takua sah in einer Vision Teridax. Als Takua endlich wieder zu Jaller stieß, entschied sich der Chronist, lieber nicht mit diesem weiterzusuchen, da Teridax in der Vision gesagt hatte, das er, wenn er ihm die Maske nicht geben würde, Jaller und die sechs Dörfer vernichten würde. Also trennten sich die beiden. Doch das ärgerte Teridax, und so schickte er drei weitere Rahkshi los. Gerade als Pohatu in Onu-Koro die Botschaft überbrachte, dass es bald einen siebten Toa geben würde, tauchte Takua auf- und kurz danach die drei neuen Rahkshi. Dabei kamen auch noch die anderen vier Toa (Tahu, Gali, Lewa und Kopaka) und kämpften mit. Allerdings wurde Tahu vom Rahkshi der Zwietracht angegriffen und wandte sich jetzt gegen die anderen Toa.- Während Takua sich dazu überreden ließ, Jaller zu suchen und zu warnen. thumb|Takanuva, Toa des Lichtes Beim Kampf gegen die Rahkshi ließ Onua versehentlich einen Teil der Höhlendecke von Onu-Koro einstürzen, wobei er zwar die Rahkshi begrub, aber beinahe auch Pohatu und sich selbst. Unterdessen schafften es Gali und Kopaka, Tahu einzufrieren und aus der einstürzenden Höhle zu schaffen. Gali, Lewa und Kopaka schafften Tahu weg und heilten ihn mit all ihren heilenden Kräften vom Zauber des Rahkshis der Zwietracht, gerade, als Takua Jaller aus einer Schlucht im Gebirge in der Nähe von Kini- Nui rettete. In Kini- Nui jedoch begegneten Jaller und Takua- Allen sechs Rahkshi! Doch auch die Toa tauchten auf und besiegten mit ihren vereinigten Elementarkräften alle Rahkshi- Bis auf den Rahkshi der Angst, der Takua angriff. Doch Jaller opferte sein Leben für Takua, und diesem wurde klar, das er der siebte Toa war-- und das wurde wahr, als Takua die Maske des Lichts aufsetzte- und zu Takanuva wurde und so auch mit einem Schlag den letzten Rahkshi besiegte. Als Toa left|thumb|[[Takutanuva]] Am Tag nach der Verwandlung stieg Takanuva hinunter ins unterirdische Versteck von Teridax, mit dem er im Laufe des Kampfes, das eine Art Kolhii-Spiel war, zu Takutanuva zusammenschmolz. Dann stürzte ein Tor über dieser Fusion ein. Von Teridax blieb nur noch seine Energieform, die Antidermis, übrig, während bei Takanuva nur noch die Maske des Lichts wieder aus den Trümmern geschlittert kam. Turaga Vakama und die anderen schafften es jedoch, den Toa des Lichts aus der Maske neu zu erschaffen. Metru Nui/Voya Nui-Mission So kehrte er danach mit den Matoranern nach Metru Nui zurück. Dort fanden die Turaga jedoch heraus, dass der Große geist Mata Nui im Sterben lag und nur die Maske des Lebens, die Kanohi Ignika, ihn retten konnte. Die Toa Nuva brachen auf um sie zu finden, während Takanuva in der Stadt blieb, um sie zu bewachen. Jedoch wurde irgendwann immer wahrscheinlicher, dass den Toa Nuva etwas zugestoßen war oder sie sogar tot waren. Deswegen brach Takanuva mit Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu und Kongu auch zu Maske auf Voya Nui auf. Während der Reise durch unheimliche Tunnel fanden sie eine Maske, mit der man Gedanken lesen konnte (Takanuva probierte sie aus). Sie schien einmal einem Toa gehört zu haben. Auf halben Weg schließlich konnte Takanuva nicht durch ein seltsames Tor in einem zu durchquerenden Gang schreiten, da dieses seltsamerweise kein Licht durchließ. So musste er nach Metru Nui zurückkehren. Neuer Auftrag und Dimensionsreise Einige Zeit nach dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem Jaller und die anderen als Toa Mahri zurückkehrten, wurde Takanuva bei einem Wachgang um Metru Nui von einem Schattenegel attackiert konnte sich nur knapp retten; die Hälfte seines Lichts wurde ihm während des Kampfes abgesaugt, sodass er nun ein Toa des Lichts und des Schattens ist. Als er wieder zu ich kam befand er sich in einem Raum von dem ihm Turaga Whenua schon mal etwas erzählt hatte. In diesen Raum wurden Tote Rahi aus den Archiven gebracht, um untersucht zu werden. Die zwei Toa Helryx und Krakua hatten ihn hierher gebracht. Helryx, die die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui war, stellte ihm Krakua vor, welcher ihm einen Kratana auf die Maske setzte, der ihm dann eine Vison der Vergangenheit der Toa Mata zeigte; wie sie zuallererst erweckt wurden, trainierten und Missionen erfüllten, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie schließlich in Kanister stiegen und auf ihre Erweckung warteten. Dann stellte Helryx Takanuva einem gigantischen Wesen namens Brutaka vor, das einen dunklen Jäger namens Hüter gefangen hatte und eine Maske der Teleportation besaß. Dieser wollte ihn dann zu den anderen Toa Nuva nach Karda Nui schicken, um eine wichtige Botschaft, nämlich die, das bei der Erweckung Mata Nuis ganz Karda nur in Energie verbrennen würde, zu überbringen, aber durch einen Fehler bei der Teleportation kam er in einer anderen Welt an. Journey of Takanuva In dieser seltsamen Welt traf Takanuva auf eine Maske, die ihm Hilfe anbot, wenn er dafür wiederrum ihr einen Gefallen tat. Denn in einem nahegelegenen Dorf gab es Probleme... Ohne die Geschichte der Maske auch nur ganz anzuhören, machte Takanuva sich sofort auf den Weg zu dem Dorf und sah, wie viele kleine Kreaturen gegen ein großes Monster kämpften, es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht lange durchhalten würden. Takanuva eilte zu Hilfe und vertrieb das Monster aus der Stadt. Als Takanuva jedoch zu der Maske zurückkehrte, erfuhr er, dass das "Monster" tatsächlich der letzte Bewohner der Stadt war. Takanuva machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Wesen, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Als er es fand, stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich sehr gutmütig war und schmiedete mit ihm einen Plan. Eine Stunde später erzeugte Takanuva mit seinen Elementarkräften ein riesiges Feuerwerk, und alle Wesen stürmten aus der Stadt heraus, um es besser bewundern zu können. Währenddessen grub sich das "Monster" in das Innere der Stadt und verschloss das Stadttor, um die kleinen Wesen auszuschließen. Anschließend kehrte Takanuva zu der Maske zurück. Diese verzieh ihm den ursprünglichen Fehler und schärfte ihm noch einmal ein, dass man nicht vom Aussehen, sondern von den Taten eines Wesens darauf schließen kann, ob es gut oder böse ist. Dann erschuf sie wie versprochen ein Tor, mit dem Takanuva die Dimension verlassen konnte. thumb|200px|Takanuva mit seiner neuen Waffe von den [[Nynrah-Geistern]] The Kingdom Später kam Takanuva in eine wiederum ganz andere Welt, in der er plötzlich auf der Insel Mata Nui landete, die von Matoranern, Toa, Dunkle Jägern und fast allen anderen früher verfeindeten Rassen bewohnt wurde, doch jetzt arbeiteten sie Hand in Hand miteinander. Takanuva fand heraus, dass er sich in einer alternativen Zukunft befand - vor 10.000 Jahren hatte Matoro es hier nicht geschaft, die Maske des Lebens]] in Karda Nui einzusetzen. Mata Nui war gestorben, und alle Wesen arbeiteten gemeinsam daran, aus dem Matoraner-Universum zu entkommen, sogar der Orden von Mata Nui gab dazu seine Geheimidentität auf. Takanuva traf auf seinem Ich in diesem Universum - Turaga Takanuva - und erhielt von ihm einen Auftrag, für den er von den Nynrah-Geistern neue Waffen bekam. Dann macht er sich mit Toa Matoro, der seit Jahrtausenden versteckt lebte, weil er sich für seinen Misserfolg so schämen musste, und Toa Tanma auf die Reise zu der Lichtbarriere, die aufgestellt wurde, um die Makuta und die Rahkshi nicht aus dem zerstörten Universum entkommen zu lassen. Doch wie die drei feststellen mussten, hatte Teridax, der die anderen Makuta alle in seinen Körper absorbiert hatte und somit riesengroß und natürlich auch stark war, eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Lichtbarriere zu durchqueren. Tanma wurde von Teridax in seinem Körper absorbiert; als er das jedoch auch mit Matoro auch tat, konnte dieser ihn von innen zerstören. Takanuva ging zurück in die Stadt und ließ sich von Brutaka weiterteleportieren. thumb|left|180px|Takanuva beim Reisen durch die Dimensionen Dark Mirror Takanuva reiste erneut durch die Dimensionen und landete schließlich an einem Ort, an dem die Toa die Matoraner unterdrückten und ein Imperium aufgestellt hatten. Bald wurde er von dem Tahu und dem Kopaka dieser Welt gefangengenommen. Dann traf er im Gefängnis auf den Takua dieser Welt, mit dem er es schaffte, auszubrechen und in den Archiven den Turaga Dume von hier zu befreien. Doch dann stand plötzlich Toa Tuyet, die Anführerin des Imperiums, vor ihnen und nahm sie gefangen. Doch anstatt die drei zum Kolosseum zu bringen, führte sie sie tief in die Archive ... wo sich zwei Makuta, Krika und Kojol, vor dem Imperium versteckten. dann verwandelte sich auch "Tuyet" ... und zwar in Teridax, den Makuta, den Takanuva in der "echten" Welt besiegt hatte! Takanuva redete mit den Makuta, denn er wollte ja den Brutaka dieser Welt finden, damit der ihn in seine Welt zurückschicken konnte. Diese sagten, sie würden ihm helfen, wenn er dafür eine Expedition überfiel, die unterwegs war, um die Maske der Zeit für das Imperium zu besorgen. Die Expedition bestand aus zwei Toa; Kualus und Bomonga; und einem Matoraner, Jaller. Von ihnen erfuhr er jedoch, dass sie Brutaka getötet hatten. Kurz darauf wurden die beiden feindlichen Toa von einem Windstoß, verursacht durch den Widerstandskämpfer Lesovikk, fortgeweht. Mit diesem, der ihm glaubte, er wäre auch gegen das Imperium und Tuyet, ging er in die Stadt zurück, wo er sich dann mit einem aufstandsteam, bestehend aus Nuju, Ahkmohu, drei dunklen Jägern: "Wächter", "Dunkelheit" und "Ursprung", einem Toa: Krakua, und einem Po-Matoraner namens Kodan. Bald griffen sie das Toa-Imperium an; und es gab einen großen Kampf, bei dem viele starben, unter anderem auch Takua, Kojol, Gali und Kopaka. Schließlich, noch während der Kampf tobte, machte sich Takanuva auf den Weg ins Kolosseum, um Brutakas Maske zu holen. Doch dort traf er nur auf Tuyet, die vor im stand, mit dem Nui-Stein in der einen, und Brutakas Maske in der anderen Hand. Der Kampf zwischen Takanuva und Tuyet begann, und als es fast schien, das tuyet gewonnen hätte, kamen Armeen von Matoranern, Dunklen Jägern und anderen Wesen, um sich von Tuyet zu befreien. Tuyet kam die Idee, Brutakas Maske zu benutzen und aus einer anderen Dimension - mit einer Armee aus Toa - zurückzukehren. Nachdem sie das Portal jedoch erschaffen hatte, konnte Takanuva ihr die Maske abnehmen und floh auf das kleiner werdende Loch zu, um dieser Welt zu entfliehen. Tuyet ließ ihn jedoch nicht so einfach davonkommen und begann wieder, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Schließlich schaffte es Takanuva in letzter Sekunde in das fast schon zu kleine Dimensionsloch; doch Tuyet, die ihm noch hinterhersprang, schaffte es nicht mehr; ihre obere Körperhälfte schwebte nun durch den Raum zwischen den Dimensionen, während ihre untere Hälfte in ihrer Welt zurückblieb. Takanuva schaffte es wieder in seine Dimension. Karda Nui thumb|210px|left|Takanuva trifft sich mit den anderen Toa Nuva und Toa Ignika im Sumpf Takanuva tauchte im Sumpf der Geheimnisse auf und traf dort bald auf Gali. Schnell stellten die beiden fest, dass die Körper von beiden sich verändert hatten. Dann sahen sie in der Ferne einen orangenen Punkt auf sich zukommen. Zuerst wollte Takanuva diesen angreifen, doch dann stellte er fest, dass es Pohatu war, dessen Körper sich ebenfalls verändert hatte (Er war u.a. orangefarben). Dann gab es einen Kampf mit einer Horde Rieseninsekten namens Niazesk. Pohatu und Gali schafften es gerade einmal, eines davon zu besiegen, sodass Takanuva sich gezwungen sah, mit all seinen Kräften anzugreifen. Pohatu war entsetzt, dass er über Schattenkräfte verfügte und glaubte , dass er nicht Takanuva, sondern ein Makuta war. Dieser konnte jedoch beweisen, wer er war; er liess Gali seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen lesen. Diese beruhigte dann Pohatu und sagte ihm, dass es wirklich Takanuva war. Daraufhin erklärte er diesem, wie die Situation in Karda Nui war. Später kämpfte Takanuva zusammen mit dem Toa Nuva in einem großen Kampf gegen die Makuta, und kurz darauf zeigte Tahu ihm die zusammengesetzten Schlüsselsteine. Gerade als Takanuva die Inschrift las, informierte ein Wesen namens Toa Ignika, das die Maske des Lebens trug, ein Verbündeter der Nuva war und das gerade sprechen gelernt hatte, sie über den "Countdown" der Maske des Lebens. Dann erzählte Takanuva ihnen noch vom Energiesturm, der über Karda Nui hereinbrechen würde, wenn man Mata Nui erweckte, was ja seine Aufgabe vom Orden von Mata Nui gewesen war. Doch schon bald gab es wieder Kampf. Während die Toa mit den Makuta kämpften und ihnen immer wieder auswichen, befolgten die acht Helden Anweisungen, die sie auf einer uralten Steintafel gefunden hatten, um in die riesige metallene Codrex-Kugel zu gelangen. Sie platzierten mehrere Schlüsselsteine über dem Kraftfeld, das gerade lange genug ausfällt, um ihnen Zutritt zu dem langen Eingangstunnel des Codrex zu gewähren. Drinnen fand die Gruppe drei starke Fluggeräte, die ihnen in ihrem Kampf gute Dienste erweisen könnten. Lewa kletterte an Bord des leuchtend roten Axalara T9, und Pohatu bestieg den grünen Rockoh T3. Bevor jedoch jemand den Jetrax T6 besteigen konnte, kaperte Makuta Antroz (der hinter ihnen in das Codrex geschlüpft war) das blaue Gefährt. Das Schiff verband sich sofort mit Antroz und ermöglichte es ihm, durch seine Sensoren zu „sehen“. Beim Abheben verursachte er einen kurzen Zusammenstoß des Flugobjekts mit einem großen Lichtstein, wodurch der Jetrax mit Energie aufgeladen wurde und gelb zu leuchten begann. Dann flog er aus dem Codrex. Lewa und Pohatu nahmen die Verfolgung fliegend, Kopaka zu Fuß auf, und Takanuva verliess sie, um bei der Evakuierung sämtlicher Matoraner von Karda Nui zu helfen. Die Riesenhöhle würde nicht mehr sicher sein, wenn die Toa ihre Aufgabe erfüllten und Mata Nui erweckten. Draußen traf er auf Kopaka, der sich mit dem Schatten-Matoraner Radiak abmühte. Er bot Kopaka an, sich um den Schatten-Matoraner zu kümmern, so dass er sich seinem gestohlenen Fahrzeug widmen könnte. Radiak sträubte sich gegen ihn und nannte ihn einen "Zwielichtigen Toa". Es gelang ihm, Photok, Solek und Tanma zusammenzutrommeln, und gemeinsam schleppten sie einen angeschlagenen Radiak durch die Lüfte. Während Takanuva in Gedanken versank hörte er plötzlich Photok schreien, und als er aufsah erblickte er einen Schatten-Matoraner, der direkt auf ihn zu geflogen kam. Der Schatten-Matoraner mit Namen Vican behauptete, dass er nicht länger ein Sklave der Makuta wäre. Er sagte, der Angriff eines Rahi hätte den Bannschatten, der ihn gefangenhielt, zerstört. Der andere Matoraner warnte Takanuva, ihm zu glauben. Aber ewas in Vicans Augen und in seiner Stimme gab ihm zu denken. Er wusste, was es bedeutete, von einem Schattenegel angefallen worden zu sein, wie es Vican angeblich einmal passiert war. Falls er die Wahrheit sagte, dann gab es vielleicht einen Weg, um die Schatten-Matoraner von Karda Nui zu heilen. Von Vican geführt fanden sie den Rahi, einen Klakk und dessen Schrei verwandelte Radiak wieder in einen Av-Matoraner. thumb|162px|Takanuva als er wieder ein Toa des Lichts wurde Danach begannen die sechs alle anderen Schatten-Matoraner einzufangen und zurückzuverwandeln. Dann wurde Takanuva von Chirox und Bitil, der seine Mohtrek benutzte, angegriefen. Takanuva durchbohrte Chirox Rüstung mit einen Lichtstrahl, wurde aber beinahe von Bitil hinterrücks angegriffen. Kopaka rettete ihn durch einen Schuss mit dem Jetrax T6, der Bitlis Konzentration störte und somit seine Versionen aus der Vergangenheit verschwinden ließ. In seiner Wut wollte Takanuva die flüchtenden Makuta töten, wurde aber von Kopaka aufgehalten. Takanuva berichtete Kopaka, dass die Makuta wollten, dass Mata Nui erweckt wird. Kopaka flog daraufhin weg, um die anderen Toa zu warnen, wozu es aber schon zu spät war. Takanuva schnappte sich den letzten Schatten-Matoraner, Gavla und brachte sie und sich selber in den Schrei des Klakk. Danach schickte er, nun wieder ein richtiger Toa des Lichts, Gavla zu den anderen Av-Matoranern, damit sie mit ihnen Karda Nui durch das westliche Tor verlässt. Kurz darauf floh er mit den anderen Toa aus Karda Nui vor dem Sturm. Dieser tötete alle restlichen Makuta, Bitil war nicht schnell genug, Antroz, Vamprah und Chirox waren blind, Gorast war zu entsetzt, Mutran zu fasziniert und die anderen Makuta waren schon vorher in Konflikten mit ihren Brüdern gestorben. Teridax' Herrschaft Nach einer von Takanuva gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen die Toa Nuva schließlich in Metru Nui an und wurden dort von den Matoranern und Turaga gefeiert. Doch während einer Rede von Turaga dume bildeten die Sterne über der Stadt auf einmal die form der Maske der Schatten, und die Stimme von Teridax erklärte den Toa, das er in Mata Nuis Geist eingedrungen sein und nun das Universum selbst wäre. Den Geist des echten Mata Nui wurde von ihm in die Ignika verbannt und aus dem Universum geworfen. Takanuva und die Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren und Tahu wurde ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie in die Archive von Onu-Metru, von wo sie aber bald wieder aufbrachen, denn Onua meinte, er kenne einen sicheren Ort. Kopaka und Lewa fanden wenig später Gali wieder; es ging ihr gut. Die Turaga hatten so viele Matoraner, wie sie finden konnten, in diese Kammer tief im Innern des Archivs gebracht. Sie ließ sich in jedem Fall gegen einen Rahkshi-Angriff verteidigen, war aber auch nicht wirklich sicher. Man plante, sich mit Toa oder Wesen von anderen Inseln und Kontinenten zusammenzutun und gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Es gelang ihnen, ein Boot zu stehlen und bis nach Stelt zu kommen, wo sie ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui, Trinuma, trafen, welcher berichtete, dass Daxia, die Hauptinsel des Ordens, zerstört war, aber dass einige Ordensmitglieder überlebt hätten. Tahu dachte sich dann den Plan aus, an vielen Stellen des Universums gleichzeitig anzugreifen, sodass Teridax sich nicht um alles gleichzeitig kümmern konnte und die Kontrolle verlor. Vorher jedoch reiste er mit Pohatu nach Destral, die ehemalige Basis der Makuta, und während Pohatu in den Ruinen nach Waffen suchte, versuchte Takanuva ein Teleportationsmittel ausfindig zu machen, mit dem er in eine der Paralleldimensionen, in denen er in der letzten Zeit gewesen war, zurückkehren und Hilfe holen könnte. Bevor ihm das gelang, wurde ihm von Tahu eine Nachricht über ein neues Rahi-Nachrichtensystem überbracht, dass die Dunklen Jäger von ihrer ehemaligen Basis Odina auf die Insel Xia geflohen seien. =Trivia= In vielen anderen Universen wurde Takanuva von Makuta Tridax in das Bionicle-Hauptuniversum hergebracht und in einen Schattentoa verwandelt. =Reale Welt= *Der Matoraner Takua wurde Sommer 2003 zusammen mit Pewku als Titan verkauft. *Der Toa des Lichts Takanuva wurde Sommer 2003 zusammen mit seinem Fahrzeug, dem Ussanui, als Titan veröffentlicht. *Der Toa des Zwielichts Takanuva wird im Sommer 2008 als Titan verkauft. =Quellen= *''Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui'' *''Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten'' *''Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts'' *''Bionicle Adventures 4: Mask of Light'' *''Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube'' (Nur erwähnt) *''Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Nur erwähnt) *''The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' (Nur erwähnt) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' (Erstes Auftauchen) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok-Animationen'' *''Bohrok-Kal-Animationen'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II'' *''Mata Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Nicht kanonisch) *''Takanuva's Blog'' en:Takua/Takanuva fi:Takua/Takanuva pl:Takanuva Kategorie:Av Kategorie:Toa Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva